For Me And My Friends
by ZAFT SOLDIER 110
Summary: Kira Cagalli And Athrun Move to a small city called Oarb where they meet odd friends. They get cought up with a seventeen year old police officer. A seventeen year old asassin and a sixteen year old spesial forces agent and many others. R
1. Reason For Leaving

**FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS**

**I don't own Gundam Seed or the charicter names.**

**I only own one of the names just look on my profile to find out.**

Chapter 1 "Reason For Leaving"

A boy of 17 was walking down a hallway of a school. He was 5/11', had brunet hair, and amethyst eyes. To his left was a girl

about 5/9', blond shoulder length hair, and amber eyes. To the brunette's right was a boy the same height, he had midnight blue

shoulder lenghth hair, and emerald eyes. The trio stopped at thier lockers wich are by each others. The brunet was digging in

his locker when his cell phone rang.

"Hello Kira speaking." he said politely.

"Kira did you leave your books at home, honey?" asked the woman on the other end.

"It appears that I did, could you drop them off for me mom?" Kira asked

"Not a problem." Kira's mother responded

"Thanks Ma, I owe you one."

**Later That Day**

Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun sat in the back seat of the car in that order. They where driving for at least a half an hour. Kira herd

Mr. Yamato tell Mrs. Yamato to keep driving. Then all of a sudden Kira threw himself over his sister. The car crashed and Kira got

a back full of windshield glass.

"You okay?" Kira asked the girl beneath him. All Cagalli could do is nod her head.

"OW! Fuck that hurt!" Athrun said holding his head. He tried to open his door.

"UM... Kira the door is jammed." Athrun informed Kira.

Kira took off his bloody school shirt and wrapped it around his hand.

"Cagalli cover your eyes." Kira demanded.

Cagalli complied with her brothers order.

"You to Athrun." Athrun did the same. Kira started to punch the rear window out.

Kira hit the window as hard as he could. Kira punched the window three times until they herd a very loud crack.

"Did you break it?" Athrun asked.

"If you are specifying my hand yes." Kira said in pain.

Kira started to hit the window again. After three more hits the window was broken. Kira crawled out the window first then he

helped Cagalli out then Athrun. As soon as the three where out of the car. Kira opened the driver side door and tryed to stop

the bleeding.

"_Kira __go to... the city of Oarb._" Mrs.Yamato started. "_I have...a friend there...who will help you. I...love...you."_

After saying those words she died.

"GODDAMNIT!" Kira yelled out.

"Kira what's wrong?" Cagalli asked her words trailing off as she saw her mother's dead body.

"Cagalli you shouldn't look at this" Kira said to his sister.

Kira and Cagalli climbed onto the car where Athrun was.

Kira pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

In about four minutes the police arrived. Kira, Cagalli and Athrun all walked to an open ambulance.

Kira sat in it with two EMTs tenting to him.

"Yea it's broken, how did you break your hand?" asked one of the EMTs.

"I smashed the back window of the car." Kira responded. The other EMT was tending to the glass in his back.

Athrun and Cagalli where walking up to Kira as his back was being wrapped with bandages.

Cagalli hugged her brother to sooth him. Kira started to cry on his sisters shoulder.

"Who is in charge of these kids." yelled an officer.

Kira looked up at the officer. "I am." Kira responded tears still on his face.

"You?" the officer questioned.

"Yes." Kira responded.

"What's your name son?" asked the officer.

"I am Kira Yamato" Kira started.

"This is my sister Cagalli Yamato" Cagalli just stood there.

"And this is our friend Athrun Zala he is living with us" Athrun nodded his head as if to say "hello".

"Do you have a place to live?" asked the officer.

"Yes." Kira started to answer. "We need three tickets to Oarb."


	2. New Family

**FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS**

**Here is chapter two I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2 "New Family"

A small plain was landing at a small airport the only people on the plain was Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun. When the plain landed

the three exited the plain to meet up with another police officer.

"You must be the Yamatos?" the officer asked.

"And Athrun Zala." Kira said pointing to Athrun.

The three teens got into the police car and the officer drove them into the country side of the small town.

About a half an hour of driving they stopped at a wonderful blue house they all got out and the officer knocked on the door.

A young man about seventeen 6'3 dark brown hair opened the door.

"Is your mom around?" Asked the officer

"Sorry John she is at work." The young man responded.

"Is your grandmother around?" John asked

"No she is at therapy." the young man answered calmly.

"Alright I was told to leave these kids with you." John said

"Not a problem." said the young man. "Please come in."

Officer John left when the three went into the door.

Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun followed the young man into a relatively large living room.

The three sat on the couch and the young man sat in a chair near the couch.

"What is your name?" Kira asked suddenly.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Tom, Tom Owens." Tom said proudly.

"What are your names?" Tom asked curiously. "You look familiar but I just can't put my finger on it."

"I am Kira Yamato." Kira started.

"She is my sister Cagalli Yamato." Cagalli waved at Tom shyly.

"She is a little shy. And he is Athrun Zala. Athrun just sat there and sank into the couch.

"Give me a moment." Tom said as he walked into a bedroom. He came out holding six folders.

"Um Tom what are the folders for." The three asked in unison.

"Here are the folders full of info on you three." Tom said handing the three of the folders to Kira.

"Where is your bathroom?" Kira asked.

"I'll show you." Tom said calmly.

The two walked down a small hall and tom pointed to a closed door.

"It is right here. By the way that is my room." Tom said pointing to a closed door with a Optimus Prime poster on it.

"Hey Tom could you help me quick?" Kira asked.

"Sure." Tom said entering the bathroom.

"What the hell happened to your back." Tom said loudly.

Kira didn't answer.

"I get it none of my business." Tom said.

"For now." Kira said unwrapping his back.

Tom grabbed some more bandages and some gauze padding. Tom wrapped Kira's back quickly.

"Tom I'm home." came a woman's voice. Tom exited the bathroom.

"Hi ma how was work?" Tom asked

"Hell. Who is in the bathroom?" Tom's mother asked.

Kira then walked out of the bathroom to join his sister and friend standing in front of the newcomer.

Tom's mother looked at the three oddly.

"Mom you remember the folders I brought home from work. Right?" Tom asked the woman.

"Right you are the Yamatos and Athrun Zala." The woman said cheerfully.

"I'm Maggi Owens." Maggi said.

"I thought you would be a little younger."

"I thought we were living on our own." said Athrun.

"Scuse me." Tom said squeezing through and hugging Kira as he cried on Tom's shoulder.

"What's wrong Kira?" Cagalli said worried.

"I think it might be his back." Tom said curiously. Kira nodded his head.

Tom then pulled up two chairs facing each other and directed Kira to sit in one of them facing away from the other chair.

Kira was facing the living room. Cagalli pulled up another chair and sat by her brother.

"Athrun get me a bucket of hot water and a towel?" Tom asked as Maggie handed him a pair of tweezers.

After a few minutes Athrun handed Tom a towel a rag and a bucket of hot water.

"What is the water for?" Athrun asked

"It is to numb Kira's back." Tom responded wile studying Kira's back.

Tom rolled the towel and handed it to Kira.

"Put it in your mouth so you don't bight your toung." Tom ordered.

Kira put the towel into his mouth. Tom pulled off his shirt to reveal a muscular body.

"Do you lift weights?" Cagalli asked grabbing a hold of Kira's hand

"No I run and that's it, no weights." Tom responded.

"Why did you take off your shirt?" Athrun asked.

"Have you felt a rag on a cut it hurts don't it." Tom started

"I use the water to numb the cut then the shirt to dry it."

Athrun nodded his head to tell Tom that he understood.

"You ready?" Tom asked.

Kira nodded his head.

Tom unwrapped the bandages on Kira's back only to hear someone to yell at him.

"What in the hell is going on here?" A woman in her sixties yelled.

"Grandma calm down." Tom said calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down Tom." The woman yelled.

Maggie walked up to the woman

"Mom Tom is helping the boy in front of him so let him work." Maggi started

"Lets go into your room and discuss this." Maggi said to the woman.

Maggie looked back at Tom and said "I trust you Tom."

Tom noded his head at Kira and he started to peel away the scabs forming on Kira's back.

The way Tom would work was get some glass dabb hot water on the back dry with the shirt.

Tom worked for twenty minuts and got the last twenty peces of glass out of Kira's back.

Maggi and her mother walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that I'm Jannice." Jannice started.

Kira shook her hand as Tom finished wrapping his back. Tom then threw the bloody shirt in the laundry.

That night Tom's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Tom said groggily

"_Tom it's John you still got your police badge?_" John asked

"Yea why?"

"_Good you are to protect the three from anything and everything._"

"Alright." Tom then hung up the phone hoping he didn't wake the person sleeping next to him.

Tom then fell back asleep.

The next morning Tom woke up and started to get dressed.

He put on a pair of black loose fitting cargo pants and a black tight fitting T-shirt.

Tom then reached into the back of his closet and found four armored vests. He put one on.

It was a tight fit but it worked he hasn't worn it since he was fifteen. Then Kira and Athrun walked into Tom's room.

"Tom have you seen...WHAT THE HELL?" Kira said as he entered the room.

"Quiet Kira you want to wake up your sister." Tom said putting a holstered handgun on his thigh.

"Take these." Tom said tossing Kira and Athrun an armored vest.

"For protection. Put them under your shirts."

Cagalli woke up to see nobody in the room. Cagalli got out of the bed and got dressed in some casual cloths.

Dark green cargo pants and a red T-shirt. Cagalli noticed a note on Tom's computer screen. It read.

**"**_**Cagalli please wear the vest that I have placed on the chair for you.**_

_**It is an armored vest for your protection. **_

_**(Tom)**_

Cagalli put on the vest. It fit comfortably except something was digging into her stomach.

Cagalli put her hand under the vest and pulled out the object. It was a small handgun.

"You might need that Cagalli." Came a calm but stern voice from the hallway.

Cagalli turned around in fear to see Tom leaning on the door.

"Why" Cagalli asked confused and it showed on her face.

Tom thought that look made her look cute.

"I'll explain in a little bit. By the way the vest gos under the shirt." Tom informed Cagalli.

Cagalli tried to unzip the vest but couldn't.

"Um...Tom It's stuck." Cagalli said.

Tom walked up to Cagalli and unzipped the vest with no trouble at all.

Cagalli took off her shirt and put the vest on quickly then put her shirt on over it.

Cagalli followed Tom out of the room to meat up with the other boys.

"I know what you are thinking "Why in the hell are we wearing the damn vests for." Tom started

"Well I'm going to tell you. I am a police officer and I must protect you and the school principal knows this." The three nodded

their heads so that they understood the information.

Tom, Kira, and Athrun went to talk in Tom's room until they herd the sound of glass shattering. Tom quickly drew his gun.

"Stay behind me." Tom told the boys.

Tom went to the end of the hall with his drawn weapon.

Tom looked around the corner to see Cagalli being held hostage in the living room.

"Let her go" Tom yelled at the man with Cagalli. The man didn't answer.

"Drop the gun now." Tom demanded.

"One" Kira started counting. "Two...,Three..." Kira was cut off by a loud "BANG".

The man holding onto Cagalli fell to the ground. Cagalli looked up to see Tom holding the smoking gun.

Cagalli ran To Tom and threw her arms around him.

"It's over, it's alright" Tom reassured her as she cried.

A tall yet heavy dark skinned man walked in to see the mess that was maid. He looked at the body then at Tom.

"Tom what did you do?" The man yelled

"Dantell he had Cagalli hostage" Tom yelled back pointing to the girl crying into his chest.

"I'll talk to you outside." Tom told Dantell.

"One of you call 911 please." Tom said as he walked out the door.

Tom was talking with Dantell for at least a half an hour. Tom told Dantell everything that had happened.

Then about four police cars pulled into the gravel driveway. When the lead car stopped a young woman about 17 stepped out

of the car.

"Tom what the hell did you do this time?" she asked annoyed.

"Miriallia it wasn't my fault this time." Tom tried to defend himself from the girl hitting him in the arm.

"Ow... Milly, what the fuck was that for." Tom complained.

"For playing the damn hero." Milly yelled.

"Here's my gun if you want to check it." Tom said offering Milly his gun.

"No need." Milly replied pushing Tom's gun into his chest.

Tom went back into the house to check up on Cagalli.


End file.
